Family
by Teeg The Original Taioragirl
Summary: This is a little Fic I wrote. It is my third fic. This is a songfic.... I think 0.o. Well, the digidestined sing it. It is about them thinking and stuff about there families. Read and Review! (Hint of Taiora)


A/N: Hey people! You all know who is the owner of Digimon. Obviously that isn't me. Toie(sp?), Fox, and bandi.(sp?)Someday I will own the rights to it and Taiora will reign! I also don't own Disney. This is a song off of Lady and the tramp 2:scamps adventure. It is a good song.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Other news: I am looking forward to tamers. I hope it is good. Although, 01 will never be replaced. They were the best. Great story line, character growth, and the were **stuck** in the digital world and had to survive. 02 digidestines were weak! Sorry, I'm rambling. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

This is my third fic. Enjoy and Review! This strangely is color coated (If it shows) 

Tai= Orange Sora= Red Tai + Sora= Dark red Matt= Blue Mimi= Green Mimi +Matt= Teal All 4 = Violet

I hope this shows up Nicely. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**__**

~*~Family~*~

The group had just got back together after defeating Etemon. The group was no longer separated. The night was cold and a fire was started. Agumon looked proud at the roaring fire. Sora was back and her crest was glowing. Myotismon had made his star appearance and the kids became filled with doubt 

"You think they're still looking for us?" T.k asked breaking the silence. "No dork, they given up by now. At this rate we will never be home." Matt responded. "Matt, don't get like that!" Sora said as confronting him. "Don't you think he is scared enough!" Sora hated when Matt got like this. The red head went to the young blond "I am sure our parents are worried and haven't given up. Have hope and be like your crest" she whispered in his ear. "Thanks. Sora, You remind me of my mom" T.k giggled as her crept into her lap. 

"T.k, you look tired. Get some sleep" Matt said as he walked off. *I miss them so much. Even my dad* Matt thought as he pulled out her harmonica and played his usual song. By now the group had known the sad tune. As Matt played the tune a second Time Tai spoke well sang, very good I might add.

__

Always there to warm you in the winter

Always there with shelter from the rain

Always there to catch you when you're falling

Always there to stand you up again 

Family(Tai)

Tai began to think of his sister and his parents. As Tai finished his last word Sora added her part. She rocked T.k in her lap. The wind blew in her hair as she sang softly.

__

By your side in seconds if you ask it

Arms out wide to welcome you to stay

Near enough to listen to your heart song

Always there to help you on your way

Family(Sora)

Family(Tai)

Family....(Tai and sora or t+s)

Sora and Tai smiled to each other as the two finished. Matt stopped playing his harmonica as he started walking back. He had heard the others and began singing as he entered camp.

__

What is a Family....

Caring and devoted hearts(matt)

Matt, stopped and looked around Izzy was on his laptop going through family pictures. They weren't his parents, But he still loved them. He could not longer hold back his emotions and sobbed in the shadows; wanting to go home. He was starting to miss his mother very much. 

Joe sat with Gomamon. He started to imagine what his brothers and parents were doing. A tear fell down his cheek. 

Mimi started up as matt finished. She missed her parents and her bed. Even her baby brother was on her mind.

__

With endless love to share(Mimi)

Matt walked up to Sora and took the sleeping T.k. He didn't look at Sora knowing she was mad. 

__

Love that will follow you everywhere(Matt and Mimi)

Matt sang along with Mimi as he laid his brother near the orange patamon. Mimi smiled and cried softly.

(A/n: This part is them going back and forth and singing a little during each other. Sorry Mimi has the smallest part *shrugs*)

__

Always there to welcome you in winter(Tai)

Tai scooted closer to Sora.

__

What is a family (Sora)

Sora gripped his hand lightly.

__

Arms out wide to welcome you to stay(Matt)

Matt remembered how his dad forgave him for accidentally breaking the blender.

__

Right by your side(Tai)

Tai smiled and recalled his mom and dad with him at the hospital; when he hurt his arm.

__

Near enough(sora) to listen to your heart's song(T+S)

Sora put her head on Tai's shoulder. Her best friend was the closes thing to her family at that moment. Tai smiled and joined Sora in song.

__

Always there to help you on your way

Family(Matt)

Always there(Sora)

Family(Tai)

Family(Sora)

Family..(all 4)

The gang giggled realizing what they had done. Tai was smiling as he says "Well, Tomorrow will be hard. So everyone get some sleep." Everyone nodded in agreement; though all covering there tears. Sora checked on T.k and headed to sleep near Biyomon. "Sora you miss your mom, don't you?" She whispered. "Thanks to you, I miss her even more" the girl hugged her friend as tears fell. "Night Biyo" she said. Sora fell asleep Facing Tai.

Matt sat by a tree. He watched his brother sleeping. "He is so small" the blond thought. Tomorrow we risk our lives. And I will protect him again"

The whole group by now was asleep. They all dreamed of their families and good Times with them.

**__**

The End

I hope you all enjoyed this. If not, I am sorry. I had to add a little Taiora, but it was both friendship and love. I am proud of this one. So please no flames or I will hunt you down 0.o GOT ME! Anyways, I will have more fics out soon. Laterz~ Taioragirl. P.S ~ Please Review ^_^


End file.
